White
by TenseChocolate
Summary: Within the world magic, there are secrets, and there are people in this world that will do anything to keep these secrets hidden. Though, appearing from one of the mystical dungeons is someone aware of these secrets, able to turn the slowly darkening world white! Full Summary is in story. Rated T for language, violence and sex references.


_**White.**_

Sum: Within the world magic there are secrets, and there are people in this world that will do anything to keep these secrets hidden. Though, appearing from one of the mystical dungeons is someone aware of these secrets, able to turn the slowly darkening world white!

Constance arrives from the dungeon with no knowledge of Dijinns stumbles upon a boy of legends, together they travel discovering their new powers in hopes of changing the world to accomplish their dreams

* * *

 **1: Falling**

"I am the Djinn of distortion and illusion, Ranin" The blue giant man in the room calls appearing from a large mirror on the wall. His hair long and straight with beads threading in it. He looked down at the small human in his treasure room and tilted his head, had this small girl really completed all his trials and made her way here on her own. "Are you the one who seeks to be king?" he asks crossing his large muscular arms as he looked down at the white-haired girl as she gapped at him, unable to find her words and in order to get a response Ranin coughs loudly echoing in the room catching her attention.

She stumbles from the extreme sound vibrations but steadies herself and looks up at the Djinn, still looking shocked and terrified. "Y-Yes I do…" she said though Ranin could not take her seriously with her expression and sighs rubbing the space between his eyes.

He stared at her glaring through her very being and asked his next question, "what do you intend to do with my power?" he asked leaning forward, so he loomed over her small form, "think carefully" he advised.

Breathing heavily, sweating and shaking. The girl gripped her fists together and shook her head, rising it to stare into the Djinn's mighty eyes. She was different, serious and confident. "I wish to change this rotten world, weed out the darkness with my own hands and create a path for a new and powerful civilization that accepts all, where differences are valued. A place where people see eye to eye and listen to each other" she expressed, passion and resolve in her eyes and words. Ranin stared wide-eyed with a small tint on his face, he was moved by her words. Closing his eyes, a soft smile appears across his painted lips, he opened them.

"Congratulations you pass the last trial" he announced clapping. The girl smiled with tears streaming down her face, "you are my king and I will lend you my power to create this world you seek" he said with a bow at his hip.

"What name shall I call my king?"

"Constance, but I prefer Connie" she introduced with a cheerful grin.

* * *

••••

* * *

"Get back here you damn bread thief!" The baker screamed waving his rolling pin as he chased the child who had stolen his best loaf of the day. They were quick at his unhealthy physique made it difficult to run fast. He was sweating all over and breathing more heavily and his pace slowing. He smiled seeing the kid trip on an uneven slab and fall to the ground, seeing his chance he raises his rolling pin high in the air as he gets closer to the kid ready to give it to them, "you damn thief!" he yelled.

"Stop!" a familiar voice called jumping in front of the fallen kid, his arms wide and his purple ponytail waving about from his sudden movement.

"S-Sinbad, but they stole from me!" the baker screamed pointing his pin at them, the kid flinched form looking back from under their hood.

"Fine, then I'll pay for it!" Sinbad announced taking a pure gold coin and flicking it at the large man, he takes it and clicks his tongue,

"You're lucky that Sin was here!" he spat turning on his heels to return to his shop admiring his coin as he went.

Sinbad then turned to the kid curled up on the ground cuddling the bread loaf, they were desperate he could see that, so he took pity on them extending a hand out in front of them. "Do you have a place to stay?" he asks helping them stand, shyly they shook their head and Sin sighed placing his hands on his hips. "Guess you'll have to come home with me" he smirked, the kid lowered their head attempting to hide their blush under their hood.

Sinbad lend the way back to his empty home, his mother had recently passed, and he was in the process of leaving Partevia, so not much was left in his small home. Entering Sin took his shoes off, the kid watched and looked down at their own shoes and started taking them off, unbuckling the straps.

"Oh, thanks sorry forgot to ask," Sinbad said laughing the kid shock their head and looking around the home. "It's not much but make yourself at home" he grinned, and they nodded sitting down on a mat, they watch as Sin prepared some water for the two of them. Sinbad sat with them on the mat and handed them a cup of water, "since I paid for it, mind if I have a piece of that loaf?" he asked pointing to the large loaf of bread in the kid's arms, they looked down at it and nodded breaking it into a perfect half handing it to Sin.

They ate in silence.

Feeling irritated that they hadn't said a word to him, not even a thank you and the fact they had kept their hood on, Sinbad stopped eating.

"Hey, we're inside you can take that hood off," he said with a charming tone and smile. The kid across from him nodded ceasing their eating too. They placed their half of the bread down and grabbed both sides of the hood, Sinbad leant on his knees anxious to see who was under the hood. In one swift movement, it was down. A bit anti-climatic as Sin and the Djinns thought.

The girl picked up her bread and resumed eating. Sin blinked as he looked at the pretty girl sat in front of him. Pure white hair unsure of how long it was due to it being tucked into the cloak, pale skin and bright red eyes like rubies. The girl stopped eating and looked at Sinbad and raised a white brow, "something the matter?" she spoke softly, her voice just as pretty. Sinbad moved back shaking his head and covering his mouth with his hand, as a thick blush spread from ear to ear. The girl shrugged and continued eating in silence, the best way of eating she considered.

The silence continued, both eating their bread and Sinbad could not tear his eyes away from her. Finishing her bread and gulping down her water the girl stood. "thank you" she spoke politely and bowed. She turned moving towards the doorway to leave.

"Hey wait!" Sinbad yelped rushing to stop her. He grabs hold of her arm pulling her back, but amid his run he slips on the mat and begins falling, taking the girl with him.

"AHH!" they both yelp, and with a bump, Sinbad lands on the ground on his back.

"Ow…" he wines twitching his eyes open he looks down himself seeing the girl laid on his chest, "are you okay?" he asks sitting up with her.

She snaps her head up and glares at him, red meeting gold. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she snaps throwing her fists up and down, "you…. you're just a pervert aren't you, inviting me to your house to take advantage of me!" she screams scuttling away from Sin hugging her chest.

"What no I wasn't!" Sinbad protests standing.

"yet you don't deny you are a pervert!" she screams flicking her right arm out with a pointed finger, a gold gauntlet comes into view. On both her gauntlet and Sinbad's blade above the fireplace, the star symbols glow. They stared wide-eyed at each other than both yell,

"You're a dungeon capturer!"

"W…When did you?" the girl asks her brows arched upwards.

"a few days ago," Sinbad replied, "you?" he asks.

"yesterday" she answered looking down to the side and pushed some hair behind her head.

"Huh yesterday, so you're new to this all?" he asked, she nodded.

"I entered the dungeon just outside Partevia, I hitched a ride here hoping to get a boat somewhere" she explained crossing her arms and buffing her cheeks out.

Sinbad was interested and smiled, he grabbed his sword and sat down in front of the girl. "What's your Djinn, mine is Baal the Djinn of wrath and heroes" Sin introduces holding his unsheathed blade up.

"Ranin, the Djinn of distortion and illusion" the girl replies holding her arm up tapping it. Sin takes hold of her wrist, much to her shock, and begins stroking the gauntlet. The girl snatches her arm from Sinbad's hand and slaps him across the cheek with her left hand.

"What was that for?" Sinbad snapped holding his cheek, she responds by slapping him across the other cheek.

"Pervert," she says crossing her arms and turns the other way away from Sinbad.

"What's your name, rude girl?" Sinbad asks standing to place the sword back on the fireplace.

"Constance, I prefer Connie, but you _**have**_ to call me Constance" she replied, Sin flinched and scuffed. An idea ran through his mind.

Sinbad returned to the girl and took her left hand in his, as she was about to slap him again he grabbed her wrist and pinned it to the bed behind her. "What a beautiful name for a lovely lady like yourself" he flirted leaning into her face that slowly grew redder and redder.

"Ranin!" Constance screamed, and a sound shock wave blew from the gauntlet, and Sinbad was pushed back against the wall. Constance quickly stood in her embarrassment and grabbed her sandals running barefoot from the home and runs down the dirt path.

Sinbad groaned rubbing the back of his head sitting up from the wall. "Stupid girl" he snapped crossing his arms pouting.

* * *

••••

* * *

The next day, Sinbad was going through the dull thief ridden town looking for some food for supplies he could take with him on his journey, he planned to leave tomorrow. He walked down the near to empty street looking side to side to see if there was anything worth buying. He stopped as something rolled out from a nearby alley as he placed his foot on top of it stopping it, he leaned down and picked it up.

"A Gauntlet?" he said puzzled tilting it about examining it, his eyes grow seeing the familiar star symbol on it, "Connie!" he snapped turning towards the alley in a spirt.

"No! Damn it I said let go!" Constance groaned fighting against the large drunk man, crawling and pushing at his face and kicking at his knees. He had followed her after she left the tavern in hopes of lounging, though no luck. The man was twice the size of her and quickly overpowers her, grabbing both her wrists and pushing her to the ground. Connie winces as her back and her head hit the stone-slabbed floor hard, the drunkard man laughs and starts to push the end of her cloak up over her waist.

"Let's see what you got under there missy?" the man slurs wiggling his fingers and grabs the helm of her trousers and starts to tug them down. He blushes seeing her underwear "So cute~" the man purrs.

Constance kicks her legs about hoping to make it difficult for him to proceed, "Stop it please" she pleads hiding her face in her arm but continues her struggle.

"Hey!" A familiar voices roars pulling the drunkard's attention away from the Constance. However, as he turns his head a large plank of wood hits him over the head and he falls to the side. Constance shuffles backwards away from him, pulling her trousers up as she goes.

"Constance, are you alright?" Sinbad asked running over to the girl, he was cautious of her reaction but knelt in front of her.

"Y-Yeah…" she stutters blushing and avoiding his concerned gaze, though looks back once quickly shifting away again. "…Sinbad Thank you" she said quietly with small tear welling in the corners of her eyes, she was scared and relieved at the same time. After the way she treated him yesterday she doubted he would have helped her if she tripped, let alone save her from possible rape.

Sinbad smiles charmingly and rubs the back of his head, "Well I'm always the gentleman" he laughed, Connie snorted. The boy stood and held his hand out to her, looking up at him then at his head, "what going to stay on the ground all day, cause it's getting dark and he might wake up soon" he said giving a flick of his head to the side gesturing to the comatose drunkard. Connie snapped her gaze from the man and nodded eagerly taking the boy's hand and he gently pulls her up. Once standing she looks at her wrist and remembers she dropped her gauntlet in the scuffle,

"Ranin?!" she yelped looking around the alley, Sinbad grinned and held up the metal vessel and hands it over.

"You should really be careful with that" he advice placing a hand on his hip. He then grinned and turns on his heels to leave the alley, he gave a peep over his shoulder noticing Constance wasn't following. "Come on then it's getting dark" he called.

Constance looked at him wide eyed, but nodded and walked slowly to catch up to him. "Where are we going?" she asked raising a brow as she followed him through the dismal town.

Sinbad looked over his shoulder and smiled, "my place" he answered, Connie, stopped walking her cheeks starting to tint. "You don't have a place to stay, and I won't be able to sleep knowing a pretty girl like yourself is sleeping on the streets" he explains turning and winks at Constance. A puff of steam bursts from the top of her cloak and her entire face goes red.

The rest of the walk to Sin's home was quiet, Connie kept her head down with her cheeks still hot. Occasionally Sinbad would look over his shoulder to check on her. Entering his small empty home, they both remove their shoes leaving them by the door, Constance looked around the one room home, she felt guilty about what she did to the boy.

"Sinbad" she starts as he begins going through the little belongings he had left, he hummed in response. "I'm sorry about yesterday" she muttered, feeling playful Sin smirks.

"Sorry didn't quite catch that," he said crossing his arms, Connie blushed.

"I'm sorry!" she said loudly her face bright red, Sin snickers and nods as he picks up a sleeping mate and bed sheet.

"You can take the bed I'll have the floor," Sinbad said beginning to set up a bed on the floor, Connie shock her head.

"are you sure this is your house?" she asked poking her index fingers together, Sin nodded.

"Of course, I don't mind where I sleep as long as I've got a place to" he explained, she nodded and turned around removing her cloak. She folded it up neatly and laid it on the end of the bed, she looked over her shoulder feeling eyes burn into the back of her head. Turning cautiously around she notices Sinbad staring at her, she opens her mouth to speak by the boy beats her to it. "You've actually got a nice figure under that large cloak" he commented.

Constance's cheeks go red again, though from anger and a little embarrassment. She charges at Sin raising her fist, he begins waving his hands about apologizes, Connie punches him in the cheek and he lay perfectly on him sleeping mat. Steam rising from the fresh bump on his cheek.

Connie scowls at him and climbs into the bed, "Pervert!" she grunts pulling the fine bed sheet all the way over her head.

Sinbad whimpers and rubs his sore cheek and pulls his own sheet over himself with his free head. He looked over to the girl in his mother's bed and sighs closing his eyes in the silence.

"Goodnight Sinbad" he heard her whisper from the bed and he smiled.

"Goodnight Constance" he replied. It was nice to have someone else around, if only for one night.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it, this was an idea that I drafted up around Christmas when binge-watching the Adventures of Sinbad on Netflix. When planning Constance I had the idea of trying to write a Tsundere, it's actually quite difficult as each Tsundere is different in anime.**

 **Well anyway, thanks for reading, leave feedback if you like, it would be helpful to hear what I need to improve on as I really like this story and the direction I'm going to take it in.**


End file.
